Enemy Or Lover?
by Hit0tsuDak3
Summary: Natsume and Mikan were in the middle school division now, some interesting things happen between them everyday. They have been dating for 1 year but they always fight, what will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story in fanfiction, a new story… a gakuen alice story (:**

**Hope you will like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Bickering Couple**

Mikan and Natsume went to school together as always…

'Natsume, wait for me!!'

'Hurry up Polka-dots, we are going to be late.'

Natsume started to walk even faster.

'Wait!! I can't to lose to you!!'

Mikan and Natsume run all the way to school.

'I-I wi-n y-ou…'

Mikan said as she tried to catch her breath.

'Are-re you blind hah… I'm the-e one who-o win!'

Natsume and Mikan were both exhausted due to the run.

'NO I'm the one!'

'How can you win me, you slow… pig!'

'W-H-A-T! I'm going to kill you!'

Mikan and Natsume start their bickering again.

At the same time, Hotaru and Ruka sighed…

'Haiz, they started it again…'

'They have been the same ever since elementary school, they doesn't even look like a couple.'

'Yeah, I wonder too… Hotaru you are not going to stop them?'

'What about you? Ruka. You know it well, if you interrupt them in fighting you will get burn up by Natsume.'

After Hotaru finished their conversation, a high school student went to stop them….

'Hey brats, You're blocking the way, it is getting annoying.'

'W-H-A-T, YOU WANT TO JOIN TOO??'

Natsume look at him with a evil aura surround him.

'Ehh.. No-o sorry!'

'No? but you look eager to join us. Since you wanted to join us so badly….'

'NOOooooo' (echo)

The high school student was beaten up by Natsume.

…..

'Yeah-h we better don't interrupt them, I don't want to be dislike by Natsume…'

Ruka was standing aside laughing awkwardly.

'Let's go to the class, we will be punish by Narumi Sensei… if we are late'

Hotaru and Ruka went to the classroom, leaving Natsume and Mikan behind fighting.

-RRRIIIIINNNNGG-

Narumi Sensei walked into the class.

'Ok, everyone please return to your seats'

-Rumbling-

Mikan and Natsume rush into the classroom.

'Sorry-y Sensei we're late… Because of Natsume!'

'What! It's because of you, stupid girl!'

'It was your fault in the first place!'

They started their fight again…

Everyone stared at the two of them in silence.

Narumi Sensei went behind Natsume and whispered to him.

'Natsume, you should be gentleman so you have to let ladies first. -Whhooo-'

Narumi Sensei blow gently to Natsume ear.

'Arrggg'

Natsume blushed and fainted.

'Ok, Mikan go back to your seat now. Oh please help me to carry this guy to his seat too'

Mikan drag Natsume leg and went to their sits.

-Bang, bang, bang…-

Sound of Natsume hit his head while being drag up the stairs..

'Wahh looks painful..' -whispers-

'_Hehehe I can revenge by this'_Mikan smirk while thinking.

'Hehehe I can revenge by this'

Yome kokoro look at Mikan directly and say out what Mikan is thinking.

'Erk! Don't anyhow read my mind Yome!'

Mikan point at Yome with a fiery stare.

'So it's real, Mikan's so evil..'-whispers-

'WHAT! I Never Said That!!'

Mikan face turn red….

'Ok class, keep quiet. I will now take your attendance.'

'_I'm going to make him pay when he is sleeping!'_

Mikan look at Natsume unconscious state with a evil grin.

'I heard it'

Yome smile at Mikan.

Mikan stared evilly at Yome .

'_Don't you dare to tell Natsume… or else you will be dead!'_

Yome read Mikan's mind and he was shocked.

'_Natsume… sorry…'_

Yome felt sorry for Natsume.

At the same time, Mikan took a marker out from her bag, smirking evilly…

To be Continue…..

* * *

**Thx for reading, review please .!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not sure nice or not... review plss!**

_**Chapter 2: The Strange Chocolate**_

'_Hehehe. I will make you pay for it.'_

_Sumire smirk evilly in a dark room._

_-in class-_

'_Hey Mikan can you come here for a moment?'_

'_Ok…'_

_Sumire and Mikan walk to a corner._

'_What is it? Permy'_

'_Don't call me permy! Anyway I have something to give you'_

_Sumire took out a chocolate from her pocket._

'_Here, this is a special chocolate, after you eat it, the first person that you saw will follow your instruction.'_

'_Ehhh! Really?!'_

_Mikan looked curious._

'_Of course, so do you want it?'_

'_Yes I want.' __'I can use this to deal with Natsume'_

Mikan look at the chocolate eagerly and thinking of how to trick Natsume.

'But… are you willing to let me have it? Or does this chocolate have poison?'

Mikan look at Sumire curiously.

'Of- f c-course… there is no poison. How-w can you suspect me! If you don't want it, I will give it to others.'

Sumire said while stuttering.

'Wait. I want!! Thank you!'

Mikan take the chocolate and walk away with excitement.

'_The plan is going well. Sakura Mikan, I will snatch Natsume back from you!'_

Sumire laugh loudly.

Everyone stared at her.

Mikan was excited and ran all over the school to find Natsume. Finally, she saw Natsume sleeping on a bench in the garden.

'After today, you will have to listen to my every command. Hahaha'

Mikan took out the chocolate and ate it. Than, she walked towards Natsume, and tried to wake Natsume up.

'Natsume! Wake up… meow…?'

'_Why did I just sound like a cat?!'_

'Meow? meow meow!!'

'_Why can't I talk normally!'_

Mikan started to panicking, Natsume woke up from his sleep.

'-Yawn- I thought I heard Mikan voice… maybe it's just my imagination…'

Natsume looked around.

'Why is there a cat here?'

Natsume lean towards the cat.

'Are you okay?'

Natsume starts to talk to the cat as he likes cats a lot.

'_Who is he talking to? Why is he calling me a cat? Why?!'_

Mikan was confused.

'meow meow meow'

'Come with me.'

Natsume carry the cat in his arms.

'_Too close!!'_

Mikan blushes.

Natsume carry the cat to his dome.

'I will bath you first.'

Natsume bring the cat to the bathroom.

'_Uwaahhh, let me go! What are to you doing! Don't touch me!!'_

Mikan kept struggling.

Suddenly she saw herself in the mirror in the bathroom.

'_Who is this!! Why do I look like a cat! What happen?!'_

Mikan became even more confuse.

'I will wash you up now, I won't harm you so don't struggle.'

Mikan have no strength to struggle anymore, She was so embarrassed that her face turn bright red.

'Ok, done! It's so late already, come lets sleep'

Natsume carry Mikan to his bed and fell asleep.

-Doki Doki-

Mikan's heart beat faster than usual.

'_Too close!! I wonder he could heard my heart beat sound…'_

Mikan was embarrassed for the whole night.

-The Next Day-

Natsume was preparing to go to school.

'Lets go to school… maybe I should give you a name, I will call you Orange ok? Since your fur is also orange colour'

Natsume smiled happily at Mikan the cat.

'_Why Orange, don't use my name!'_

Mikan's name in english is also orange.

Mikan was embarrassed because Natsume name a cat with her name.

'I will bring you to school today.'

Natsume carry Mikan and went to school.

-In Class-

'Natsume kun, no pet are allow in class. And where is Mikan chan?

Narumi sensei pointed at Natsume.

'This cat is Mikan!'

'-HUH??-'

'_what? Did he notice is me! Hey help me help me!'_

Mikan tried to speak.

'Her name is orange, therefore she is Mikan'

-Cold wind blowing-

'_What! That idiot! It's me hey look here! someone help me, Hotaruuu!'_

Mikan tears flow to her cheek.

'Did someone call me?'

Hotaru sneezed.

'meow meow meow'

Natsume look at the cat and smile.

'Natsume just smile!'

'He smile?'

'Really?'

'Oh my god I can't believe it'

The class started whispering because it was the first time they saw Natsume smiling.

'Ok class keep quiet, Natsume I will let you off this time'

Actually Narumi was surprise too.

'_What is it to surprise about? Strange'_

Mikan don't feel surprise at all because at the past Natsume only smile while Mikan is beside him.

-After school-

'_Where did that baka go, she never even came to school'_

Natsume was worried about Mikan.

'Natsume kun!'

Sumire run towards Natsume.

'I have something to ask you.'

'What?'

'Ermm what if Mikan never appear again, will you give me a chance?'

'What?! What do you do to Mikan? Where is she now! If you do something to her I will burn you to death'

Natsume panicked.

'No-no I mean what if..'

'I will find Mikan, even if I have to search the whole world for her.'

Mikan heard that and blushed.

'Oh ok I understand…'

Sumire was depressed and she walked away.

'What is it about, strange..'

Natsume carry the cat home.

At the same time…

'Sumire, how is it? Did you confess to him?'

Wakako asked Sumire.

'No, I never said it, I only ask him a question'

Sumire felt more depressed.

'By the way, where did you hide Mikan?'

Wakako was curious.

'I never hide her, she was beside Natsume the whole time.'

'Huh? You mean the cat?

'Yup, but she will turn back to normal tonight.'

-At night-

'_When am I going to change back? Don't tell me I am going to stay in this form forever!!'_

Mikan tears keep flowing down.

'Orange! Let's sleep now.'

Natsume carry Mikan to the bed and hug her tightly.

'Where is Mikan now, I wonder what happen to her.'

Natsume was worried about Mikan.

-Poof-

Natsume was shocked.

'What is this? So much smoke. -cough-cough-'

Natsume was chocked by the smoke.

'Why is there so much smoke?!'

Mikan shouted loudly.

'Eh? I can talk normally again! YAY!! Wait a minute…'

Mikan turn and look at Natsume.

They are lying on the same bed.

'KYAAA'

Both of them shouted.

Mikan ran out of the house.

'Wha-at happen?'

Natsume was confuse.

-On the other hand-

Mikan ran back to her dorm.

'Oh my god, he saw me! We even slept on the same bed… NOOOO!'

Mikan paused.

'Will I get pregnant? Oh no! I remember Narumi sensei said before if a guy and a girl lie on the same bed and they will get pregnant?!'

Actually she haven't been listening to what Narumi sensei had taught during lesson.

'What to do now!'

Mikan started to panic.

Continue in next chapter….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is out! sry for the delay... this chapter is made by me and my friend, thx alot!  
****

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The Revenge??**

-Ding Dong-

'Hotaru open the door!'

Mikan shouted out loud.

-Kacha-

'What is it baka, do you know how late is it now?!'

Hotaru was irritated due to not enough sleep.

'Hotaruuu! What should I do? I think I might get pregnant!'

Mikan hugged Hotaru and was crying loudly.

'Huh? WHAT!'

Hotaru was confused.

-Hotaru house-

'So what happen? Why didn't you go school today?'

Hotaru asked Mikan

'Na-tsu-me he-e…'

Mikan became depressed and she cries even louder.

'What did Natsume do!?'

Hotaru became agitated

'We-e slept on the-e same bed and-d he… UWAHHH!'

Mikan didn't finished her sentence and started to cry even more loudly.

'I am going to help you to deal with him!'

Hotaru thought that Natsume had done something bad to Mikan that make her cry that loudly, and was full of killing aura.

-The Next Day-

Natsume sit quietly in the classroom, thinking about what had happened last night.

'_What should I do? Was it my imagination? No, no it couldn't be… but why?!'_

When he was so engrossed in his thoughts, Hotaru held Mikan's hand and walk into the classroom.

Mikan took a glance at Natsume and blushed. Than, Hotaru and Mikan walked towards Natsume.

"Bang" Hotaru bang onto the table loudly.

Everyone in the classroom stare at them.

'Are you going to be responsible for what you did to Mikan?'

Hotaru asked Natsume, fiercely.

'What do you mean?! I never do anything to her… we-e just slept in the same bed! That's all!'

Natsume shouted out.

'W-H-A-T!!'

The class was shocked.

'Hey, did you hear what Natsume said?'

'He said that he and Mikan slept on the same bed?'

'No way!!'

The students whispered among themselves.

'Don't bluff! Mikan told me that you touched her.'

Hotaru was having a fight with Natsume.

'Ehhh?!'

Natsume think for a second.

-Flashback-

Natsume carry the cat to his dorm.

'I will bath you first.'

Natsume bring the cat to the bathroom…

-Back from Flashback-

'Ahh!'

Natsume recalled.

'Did you remember what you did to Mikan?'

'But that was a cat right?! There's no way…'

Natsume thought for a second.

-flashback again-

-Poof-

Natsume was shocked.

'What is this? So much smoke. -cough-cough-'

Natsume was chocked by the smoke.

'Why is there so much smoke?!'

Mikan shouted loudly.

'Eh? I can talk normally again! YAY!! Wait a minute…'

Mikan turn and look at Natsume.

They are lying on the same bed.

'KYAAA'

Both of them shouted.

Mikan ran out of the house.

'Wha-at happen?'

Natsume was confused…

-Back from Flashback-

'Don't tell me…it's real!'

Natsume remembers everything.

'That orange cat! Its you, Mikan?!'

Natsume was surprised that the cat he took cared of was Mikan.

'Ya… but I didn't want to change into a cat! Something strange happened when I… Ahhh! I remember now!'

Mikan points at Sumire.

'You did something to the chocolate. Didn't you?'

Mikan was enraged.

'Eh… Eh…'

Sumire tried to run away, but Natsume caught hold of her.

'What did you do to Mikan that changed her into a cat?'

Natsume was staring at Sumire, waiting for her to give them an answer.

She hesitated.

'I have put a changing spell into the chocolate and tricked that stupid Mikan into eating it. So I have some time to spend together with Natsume alone. But I didn't guess that Natsume would found and kept her.'

Yome read her mind and said it out loud for everyone to hear.

'Hey! Yome, I'm going to kill you…'

Sumire face was rosy red; she was embarrassed for what she had done to Mikan. But she was stuck to the ground, unable to move.

Mikan, Natsume and Hotaru were staring at her, wanting to kill her right now. But unfortunately for them, Narumi-sensei walked into class.

'Ok. Students go back to your se…'

Natsume gave a deadly stare at Narumi. Warning him not to provoke him now.

'Permy. It is time I get my revenge now. Hehehehe'

Mikan laughed evilly at Permy.

'Oink Oink.'

A pig was found in the grounds of the elementary school. It was dressed in an odd dress, with words painted on it. _"Baka. Pig."_

'Ahhahahaha.'

Everyone who saw it, were laughing they're lungs out. It was a rare scene. Normally the sensei will do something to end it, but this time, as Narumi-sensei allowed it as he had fun laughing too.

"_I have been shamed! I do not want to live!!"_

The pig was crying madly, running around the school hall. It couldn't any further than to the door, it was tied to a pole.

It was Mikan's idea as to deal with Sumire in that way. She sympathy her, but who told her to mess with Mikan. Mikan had learnt some tricks in dealing with people when hanging around Natsume for so long now.

Hotaru and Mikan had their conversation while watching Sumire.

'So… Did Natsume do anything to you?'

'No, not really.'

Hotaru became agitated.

'BAKA MIKAN!!'

'Uwahh'

Hotaru tied Mikan and Sumire together.

'Hotaruuu!! NOOO! Don't leave me here!'

Mikan cried out loud.

Hotaru doesn't care about it and leave them alone.

'Now you are the same as me. Hehehe'

Sumire smirk evilly.

'NOOOooooo!' (Echo)

'Poor Mikan….'

Ruka feel sorry for Mikan.

_To be continue…_

* * *

**Plss review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait...**

**Not sure nice or not... review plss!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Terrible Day**

Mikan's class is having a camp on the mountains. Everyone was carrying bags full of camping equipment. However, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and Mikan got separated from the class and were lost in the mountains.

'It's all because of you Natsume, now we are lost!'

Mikan pointed at Natsume and shouted at him.

'What? We are lost because you wanted to rest and now we are separate with others!'

Natsume and Mikan fight again.

Before they were lost…

'Natsume wait for me…'

'Hey Pig walked faster, the others are far away already!'

'What! Can't you wait for me awhile?'

Mikan and Natsume were arguing, Ruka and Hotaru were watching them at a safe corner…..

'Again… (sigh)'

As they fight, the others walked away… and they were being left behind….

They got lost because of Natsume and Mikan who were quarreling…

The two of them were still fighting.

'Stop fighting idiots! We should be finding our way out now…'

Hotaru used her baka gun to stop them.

'The sky is going darker soon. We will get lost if we walked back now, maybe we should stay here for a night.'

Ruka suggested to them.

They walk to a river and decided to stay along the river for the night.

'Who knows how to cook?'

Natsume was getting hungry.

'... Me! Me!'

Mikan raise her hand and shout.

'NO WAY!'

The others shout in unison.

'I know how to cook! I help my grandfather before!'

'Ermm ok…'

The three of them were suspicious about Mikan, but they had no other choice.

'Then we will go gather some wood for the fire first. Mikan will go search for some food.'

After a while, all of them find what they were ordered to do. Once all the woods were gathered, Natsume used his alice to light up the fire.

And Mikan started with the cooking while the others went to pitch the tents.

'_I will show them my cooking skills!'_

Mikan thought will cooking, with satisfying looks.

About half an hour later…

'The food is done!'

Mikan put the food onto…

'I-s th-is a so-up?'

All of them looked suspiciously at the "soup". Purple smokes were coming out from it and some seaweed was sticking out.

'Of course! I made this soup with the food I found.'

Mikan reply confidently, satisfied with her cooking.

The three of them step aside, away from Mikan and the "soup".

'Should we eat??' 'But will we die??' 'It looks bad!' 'Let's try it first…'

They whispered among themselves.

They discussed for a long time and finally decided to try what Mikan had made.

'Le-ts ea-t…'

Natsume take out his spoon and scoop up the soup with his trebling hands.

Ruka and Hotaru looked at him carefully. -gulp-

Natsume open his mouth and slowly drank the soup.

-Flowery background-

'Nice…'

Natsume say it while having a satisfied face.

'No Way! Are you sure?!'

Hotaru and Ruka looked at Natsume nervously.

'Yes! It tastes good!'

After Natsume finished saying, he drank up all the soup in his bowl.

'Lets' drink it…'

Hotaru and Ruka gather their courage and drink up the soup.

-flowery background again-

'It is really nice…'

Hotaru and Ruka gave a satisfying smile.

'See I told you my cooking skills are good.'

Mikan felt proud of herself.

After finishing their food and they went to sleep in the tent.

-Midnight-

'Argg… my stomach…'

Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka started to have stomachache.

'Urggg! Pain!'

They struggled for the whole night without sleep. Only Mikan sleep soundly throughout.

-The next morning-

'MIKAN! NATSUME! HOTARU! RUKA! WHERE ARE YOU….'

Echoing sound of people calling for them in the mountains.

Mikan heard some noises come from outside of the tent, so she went out to have a look. She saw a group of people walking towards her.

'Narumi Sensei!!'

Mikan shouted and waved at them.

Narumi Sensei and other student rush towards Mikan.

They were shocked to see Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume were lying on the floor with their soul coming out from their mouth.

'What happen!?'

Narumi sensei rushed towards them.

'Ehh? Why are they lying on the floor?'

Mikan now then realized that they're lying on the floor.

Narumi Sensei noticed that something was wrong with them and brought them back to the school immediately.

-Next Day-

Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume are sent to the hospital for treatment.

'Mikan what did you do to them?'

Narumi Sensei asked Mikan curiously.

'Ehh nothing much, it's just mushroom, fish, seaweed, orange, chocolate, leaf and octopus, I mix them into a soup. It taste good and they even drink finish all the soup. I used to cook for my grandfather.'

Mikan was contented with herself.

'…_I wonder how it taste, what kind of mix is that! How can they drink up all of the soup?! They must have been too hungry…She should be glad that her grandfather was alive…'_

Narumi sensei was stunned.

'Oh that's right! Sensei, would you want to try some tomorrow?'

'Ehh!! No-o its ok, I don't want…'

Narumi sensei was sweating.

'Don't worry... You're welcome. So it's decided then!'

Mikan smile happily and run to her dorm to prepare the soup for sensei.

'NOOOO!!' Narumi sensei voice echoed in the hall.

* * *

**To be continue….**

I wonder what will happen to Narumi Sensei…. Poor sensei….

Anyway sorry for the waiting!

Wish me happy birthday muahahaha!!


End file.
